ADMINISTRATIVE CORE ABSTRACT The mission of the Administrative Core of the Center for Human Health and the Environment (CHHE) is to ensure efficient and effective management of all components of the CHHE by promoting the integration of basic, clinical, public health, and translational research efforts across the Center; facilitating expansion and translation of environmental health science research across NC State and East Carolina University (ECU) Brody School of Medicine; ensuring effective communication throughout CHHE about ongoing activities; and obtaining member and community input; and to aid in the dissemination findings on environmental health science issues. The ultimate outcome will be a better understanding of how environmental exposures can influence human health, and informing individuals about these risks. With P30 funding, the CHHE will be the catalyst to expand environmental health science research and community outreach at NC State and ECU through our purposeful integration of environmental health science expertise.